The Villain Within
by BeastBoy10000
Summary: The villain isn't always known to be one!
1. Prologue

The Villain Within

_Note: This story takes place before "So the Drama." There's no romance, at least between Kim and Ron. This is set in an alternate reality, branching off before "So the Drama."_

The household contains many secrets, ones inside the walls, ones inside the pockets of pants, and ones inside safes. But the secret that usually never gets revealed is the secrets of the mind. The mind is a huge beast, sly like a raccoon, destructive as a polar bear, and as fierce as a tiger. The mind of a villain can act like a hero, because that's one way of causing the most destruction. Destruction from the inside out is the most violent way of causing havoc. Just like people who kill in secret for a life. It is sick and dilapidated, but I will explore the ability to be a villain in a hero disguise.

Ron Stoppable woke up in his bed, more tired than usual. He checked the clock and it read 6:00 AM, so he woke to get ready for another day of eleventh grade homework. His best friend Kim would be waiting for him to get on the bus with her. Kim and Ron performed missions as usual, with Kim in the lead and Ron as the sidekick. Ron really wanted to be a lead hero for once, but Kim set him back like a bumbler. (E.g. Johnny English) Ron always seemed to make missions go right in the far weirdest manners. Kim valued Ron as a good sidekick, or that what you think. Ron did his regular classes with his fellow students, dozing off at random times which really annoyed the teacher. He averaged a C- in his score, which was barely passing grade, but not well received by his peers. Ron occasionally lost his pants, them ripping on the wire fence he jumped over. To Ron, Kim was increasingly snappy at him and stuck up, similar to Bonnie. (All is not as it seems.) Ron sunk further down the social ladder until he hit the bottom rung, the loners. Ron really thought Kim wouldn't be his best friend for long. Ron knew something was up with Kim because he saw how she behaved towards the Tweebs. Kim was mean to him at times, but never called him 'Loser' like Bonnie did. Ron thought, _Thank God. At least I'm not called loser by my 'best' friend. I've known Kim for 11 years, but this is getting on my nerves._

Lunch came around and he saw Kim hang out with Bonnie. _Bonnie? Really?! This is wrong, badical wrong! So wrongsick! _Kim and Bonnie were still rivals, but they started to get along in a manner over time. Ron was really worried about Kim turning into a snobbish brat. The Ronnunicator popped up and Wade appeared on the screen saying, "Something is terribly wrong!" Ron replied, "What's the sitch?" Wade yelled in response, "Dr. Drakken and Shego have robbed Middleton Central Bank!" Ron ended the transmission and ran up to Kim to tell her the situation at hand. Kim just said, "Not all sitches I will be involved in!" Ron replied, "You do every mission with me as your sidekick! THEY HAVE ROBBED THE BANK!" Kim grumpily accepted with his puppy dog pout.

Kim and Ron arrived at the scene with Drakken and Shego full of cash on the run. They caught up to them and stopped the two crooks once again. The two knew they would be at it again. They both went back to school to finish their classes in a usual fashion. But this time, Kim came up to Ron and said, "I hated that mission!" Ron replied, "Why? I thought you were a crime-fighter!" Kim said, "I might be, but I can't take this much missions like this." Ron moped, "Okay Kim, whatever you say." Kim felt frustrated beyond normal means… She looked at Shego and Drakken and thought of the two if they would have gotten away. Kim thought, _All that cash! I want that much cash! Why can't I just be the one to steal it! And have no Kim Possible come up against me! Because I AM KIM POSSIBLE! Ha ha ha ha! Maybe that's the way I'm going to get rich. I'm sick and tired of fighting the villains. Being a villain is FUN! Being evil is rewarding and refreshing! Just let out the anger and let it be unbridled! Mua haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha!_


	2. The Villain Creeps

The next morning, Ron woke up at 5:30 AM, realizing that his fear for Kim was escalating and he had a really hard time sleeping that night. He woke up as usual and took a break since he woke up a half hour early. He went to school at the appointed time and saw Kim again. He just said, "Hi." Kim didn't even reply, making Ron much bummed. He just sat there in boredom and Bonnie walked by and just said, "Hey Loser." Ron looked into her eyes, supposedly snarky eyes, but he saw a shadow of pain through her eyes. (The eyes are a window to the soul.) Ron was worried about Kim and Bonnie now. Ron was worried that Kim would turn on him at any given time and that Bonnie would break down in tears at any given moment. Sure, Bonnie didn't act hurt, but Ron knew that she was hurt hard.

Lunch came around and Kim and Bonnie sat next to each other again. It made Ron tilt his head and think, _Are Kim and Bonnie getting along?! This is so awkweird! _Ron snuck up closer and he overheard part of their conversation…

Bonnie: You know that loser really needs to go.

Kim: He was my best friend, but I really agree with you. He's a dumb loser.

At that, Ron melted down and burst hateful sounds at Kim, right in her face. He didn't deserve to be treated in such a brutal fashion. Instead of Kim being empathetic to him, she just pushed him off, further deepening his hateful rage.

Ron went home in a fit of devastating frustration. Kim wasn't his friend anymore! No more missions! It made him cry! He melted down in his bedroom until his father came up to comfort him.

Dad: What happened, son?

Ron: (Sobbing) Dad… Kim just disowned me as a friend! No more KP! (He wept so hard)

Dad: I didn't think she meant it that way.

Ron: SHE DID. Here's the exact part. Kim said, "He was my best friend, but I really agree with you. He's a dumb… … … … LOSER!" (Ron sobs so hard.)

Dad: That isn't right! At least I love you, son.

Ron: (He feels a little comforted.) Thank you.

After his Dad left the Ronnunicator rang again!

Wade said, "Drakken and Shego have stolen the Bueno Nacho Naco recipe!"

Usually, Ron wouldn't be so into a mission of this type. But Ron knew it had to do with his precious Naco and he wouldn't resist the mission offer. Ron replied, "On my way Sir." 

Ron arrived at the scene, seeing the two crooks running away. Ron used his mad running abilities and caught up to the two criminals. But then, Ron was caught by the two and he was escorted to their lair and tied up to a wall, waiting for someone to supposedly save him now. Shego told Ron, "You've got a new foe, and it's the most vital, Ron." Ron didn't want to know the fact he was thinking, _Kim is my enemy? I hope not!_

About-face, the Kimmunicator rang and Kim picked it up. Wade said, "Ron has been caught by Shego and Drakken!" And unusually for Kim, she replied, "I don't care about that loser. That Ron. His name makes me throw up." Wade retorted, "What is wrong with you Kim? You're the HERO! Not the abandoner at the wrong time!" Kim answered, "I DON'T CARE! GET OUT!" The transmission abruptly ended.

Kim was texting Bonnie at that moment.

Kim: That loser is about to die. Like I care? No.

Bonnie: You always saved him. Why don't you now?

Kim: Because he's a LOSER!

Bonnie: Even though he is a loser, his life is in DANGER!

Kim: I don't care. Losers die. Ron dies. I don't give a darn.

Bonnie: You're sounding evil, Kim.

Kim: Whoa, you question ME?

Bonnie: Don't go Ms. Boss on me.

Kim: Oh yea, cause you might be just as low as the Ron-ster.

Bonnie: If you don't save him, I might as well.

Kim: Ok, fine. I don't care. Do what you want.

Bonnie snatched Kim's Kimmunicator and made a run for it, and Kim couldn't catch her. Phew! Bonnie contacted Wade. "WADE! This seems so weird right now! But where IS RON?!"

Wade replied, "He's in Drakken and Shego's lair, and they're going to kill him in 1 hour!"

Bonnie retorted, "Unacceptable. This ain't happening. Ron here I come!"

Bonnie darted out of her Middleton residence and headed for the coordinates of the Drakken and Shego base and arrived in record time. She was shocked that all the devices were stolen and not invented. It rendered Drakken dumb in her mind, a merciless robber and an evil mastermind of dumb proportions.

Ron: Bonnie?! REALLY? DO THIS?

Bonnie: No time Ron. (She frees him immediately, and then takes the Naco recipe. They leave.)

Ron: Thank you for once! I would've been dead.

Bonnie: No problem Ron. But you're still a loser.

Ron: (head hanging) Still a loser? Not again.

Bonnie: Yeah. At least not as much of a loser as I thought.

Bonnie and Ron arrive at the Bueno Nacho and hand the manager the secret recipe again.

Bonnie: See ya, loser.

Ron: See ya Bonnie!

Bonnie and Ron go to their own households and fall asleep.


	3. The Bonnie Incident

This morning was a Friday, the last day of school for the week. Ron was thrilled at that. He was still socially in the gutter, but his weekends weren't that bad. He arrived at school and he saw Kim and Bonnie walking together, discussing something. He wasn't sure what it was, so he waited for his first class of his good old Friday. He went through his classes as usual, with the average C- grade and whatnot. At lunch time, Ron overheard Bonnie and Kim have a heated discussion about HIM. They somewhat fought until he heard Kim say, "Come with me Bonnie." Ron was concerned about Bonnie for some reason all of a sudden. _This isn't right! Kim is being so mean and uncaring! This has to be dealt with. _

Bonnie disappeared without notice. No one seemed to care that Bonnie was gone, since she was the 'snobby' one and the 'popular' cheerleader.

Suddenly Ron heard a violent scream as he was in the hall where Kim took Bonnie. Ron ran towards the source, trying not to get attention from Kim. All of a sudden, Ron saw Bonnie tied up on the floor, garbling words that Ron couldn't understand, because Bonnie's mouth was tied up as well. Ron had a sharp knife and cut her free.

Bonnie: Kim… Kim… Kim… IS A MANIAC!

Ron: Shh… This isn't good. (Kim accidentally notices them and runs up to them, producing her fist and knife out of anyone else's sight but the two.)

Kim ran up to Bonnie and Ron and threatened to kill them, literally. She had a really sharp knife and a clenched fist, making Bonnie and Ron run for their lives. They barely escaped the school and hid in the Stoppable's basement for awhile. Ron's dad noticed Bonnie and was in complete surprise.

Dad: Bonnie Rockwaller? Really?

Bonnie: Yes… yes… Mr. Stoppable… (panting in fear)

Dad: What has been going on?!

Bonnie: You won't believe this, but Kim tried to genuinely kill us.

Dad: That's so SICK. She needs a meeting with Mr. Possible's Frederick.

Ron: For once, AGREED! She needs black hole time.

Bonnie: She needs a meeting with the Deputy.

Ron: That first, then the black hole.

Mr. Stoppable calls the cops, telling them to locate Kim Possible on charge of attempted murder. The cops arrived immediately and caught Kim asleep in her bed.

Cop: You are under arrest.

Kim: No I AM NOT! (She kills all the cops with vaporizer guns and nothing but dust is left. She scoops the mess and throws it out her window.)

She has vaporizer guns! How clever! She could kill her adversary at any time. Why didn't she kill Shego and Drakken then? Maybe she SPARED them since she liked their ways! Maybe Kim is living the life of Shego, replaying just that way.

Thankfully for Kim, her parents were fast asleep in a deep nap. They didn't notice the cops one bit. Kim arrived downstairs to watch some TV.

(Back to Bonnie and Ron)

Ron: Thanks Dad.

Dad: No problem, son.

Bonnie: I'm starting to question if you're really a loser. I don't know yet.

Ron thought, _Maybe this will be my ticket to show Bonnie I don't suck._

Ron: I would save your life anytime.

Bonnie: OH really? Thanks, (she thinks… Don't use loser) sucker.

Ron: Now I'm a sucker?

Bonnie: Just a little better.

They escape the basement and leave the house and they see Kim! What now? Are they dead meat? They start to run in frenzy as Kim tries to kill them both but doesn't succeed and the two run out of sight. The day finally ended and Ron snuck back into his house and Bonnie ran into hers. Ron was in a panic for his life though.


	4. Living Nightmare

Ron crept into bed in a panic of fear, remembering that Kim tried to kill him and Bonnie! This night wasn't going to be an easy one, because he would now have a permanent fear of being killed. As Ron pulled his pajamas on, he slipped in bed, trying to sleep. But he just couldn't fall asleep. After about an hour of trying, he eventually fell into a troubled sleep. But thirty minutes later, he was awoken instantly by Kim. KIM!

Kim: Say goodbye, Ron.

Ron: (Panic) WHA WHA WHA WHA! KIM IS HERE!

Ron shuffled his legs so hard he almost ripped his comforter but his legs came out and started to instinctually kick at Kim.

Kim: Want me to shoot?

Ron: No. What's wrong with your head?! Why do you want to kill me?!

Kim: I'm sick and TIRED of you being a loser!

Ron: How mundane. You kill me because I'm a mere 'loser?' Even Bonnie reconsidered that idea. KP… Please snap out of this funk.

Kim: I don't care.

Ron ran out of bed and broke through his locked door. (Kim locked it.) Kim laughed like a Zorpox female. Ron was shocked at the maniacal chant. _She's genuinely evil! This must stop! Even if she dies! _Ron ran down and called Bonnie with the Kimmunicator, because she stole it.

Ron: PICK ME UP…

Bonnie: It's sooo late…. Sucker….

Ron: This is mondo serious.

Bonnie: Really, this late?

Ron: Kim tried to kill me again.

Bonnie: Yea? You serious?

Ron: Dead serious. This is dangerous. Let me stay and hide…

Bonnie: Okay, sucker.

Bonnie and Ron met up together and ran to Bonnie's house as fast as possible. They arrived and hid in Bonnie's room. Only God knows how, but Bonnie had an atomizer ray gun as well. Ron noticed it and thought, _I would make a great sidekick to this Bonnie. _

Bonnie: You are NOT my boyfriend!

Ron: Understood.

Bonnie: Okay… You can hide out… Sleep next to my bed, on a comforter of mine…

Ron: Thanks Bonnie.

The two slept. Ron was ten times more solaced that at least Bonnie could watch his safety and he could watch hers.


	5. Deadly Saturday

Bonnie and Ron woke up and headed downstairs for some breakfast. Mr. Rockwaller was surprised to see Ron at their breakfast table.

Mr. Rockwaller: What brings you here, Ron?

Ron: After a frenzied Kim came up to me in my BED and threatened to kill me, I made a rendezvous with Bonnie to reside in her house so I could hide.

Mr. Rockwaller: Would Kim really do that?

Ron: Not the Kim I know.

Bonnie: I didn't know Kim was so violent.

Ron: Yeah. This is so wrongsick.

Bonnie: What's that term for? It's creeping me out a little.

Ron: It's my term when something is so wrong.

Bonnie: Gotchya.

The two ate breakfast and left their house to have fun on their Saturday.

(2 hours later)

Wade: (through Ronnunicator) Here's the sitch. Bonnie is tied to a rope and hung above a vat of boiling liquid. By the rate she is being descended at, she will hit the goo in 15 minutes.

Ron: Where is she?!

Wade: In a factory nearby. Get to her.

Ron ran to the exact factory that Wade pointed out to him. He got there and saw Bonnie tied up, which enraged him to his core, actually enabling heroic bravery. He got to the switch and saw Kim standing there with the most wicked grin of all time.

Kim: Look at Bonnie, so helpless, so vain, so snarky, so snobbish, and such a loser.

Bonnie: You will not get away with this!

Ron: Die Kim.

Ron combated Kim with a rage untold of. Ron fought so well that Kim was actually disabled and set to the ground. He grabbed the switch and let it go.

Bonnie was going to die! Or it seems!

All of a sudden, Ron leaped out and grabbed Bonnie in the ropes and threw her to safety. He untied the ropes wrapped around her. She was speechless.

Ron: A man's duty, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Ron… Ron… You're NO loser…

Ron: Boo yeah.

Bonnie wrapped Ron in a hug so tight that he almost lost his breath. She looked into his eyes. Ron was so shocked to see such emotion in her eyes. After all, Bonnie was an emotionless girl. Or so it seems. She surprised him with a strong kiss planted right on his lips. It was like the moment in 'Emotion Sickness,' except it was for real. He was surprised at first, but then he kissed back with a passion of a million Suns. The kiss went on for a minute, and then their lips separated.

Bonnie: The word I cannot think of ever using…

Ron: Love?

Bonnie: Bingo. I… … …

Ron: Love you?

Bonnie: There…

She planted another kiss but this time Ron didn't relent from it and put the power right into it. Bonnie-kisses really started to make sense to Ron, even if it would've frightened him a day ago.

Ron: What would we like to do?

Bonnie: Hang at my house, Ron. My hero!

Ron: I always wanted to be a hero!

Bonnie: Now you're my hero!

Ron: This will be a memory eternal.

Bonnie: (Jumps to sit in his arms) May you hoist me like this?

Ron: (struggling but feeling suddenly mighty) Sure, Bonnie.

Ron carried Bonnie off into the sunset to disappear behind the view.


	6. The New Bonnie

That night, Bonnie's attitude radically changed for the better. For once, a man showed her vital respect. For once a man saved her life like that. She couldn't have it any better. She arrived at her house holding hands with Ron, a giant surprise for the Rockwaller parents.

Mrs. Rockwaller: Well, well, well. I see Bonnie with Ron. How impressive of you two.

Bonnie: Ron saved my life for the second time.

Ron: (winks at Mrs. Rockwaller) Badical, Mrs. Rocky.

Bonnie: Was that an offense, Ron?

Ron: No way, Jose. It was a clever remark in respect.

Bonnie: Just making sure…

Bonnie gleamed at her mom and she was shocked at how happy Bonnie really was. Her eyes seemed to tell that she couldn't have found anyone better. Bonnie wanted to explain why she was originally so cold.

Bonnie: Sorry for calling you loser, Ron.

Ron: Why were you so mean before?

Bonnie: I have two sisters, Connie and Lonnie. They're extremely abrasive and rude to me, although my mom is very sweet but a little overbearing.

Ron: Ouch, that must be so wrongsick.

Bonnie: Yeah, it sucks to be someone picked on so much by his own sisters or brothers.

Ron: Thankfully I'm an only child… (He shhs.) Sorry for the offense.

Bonnie: None taken.

The two sat together on the couch and enjoyed being together for once. She wasn't with the loser anymore. She was with a true man. Ron was a hero to Bonnie and she will never forget it.

The potential for Bonnie being a sweetheart has been realized when someone actually cares for her. The 'loser' got her in an epic way.

Again, she went to bed with Ron next to her bed. But here's the one core difference.

Bonnie: You are my boyfriend Ron man.

Ron: Yep, and you called me Ron man? Badical!

They dozed off to sleep but the horror is to be revealed! Watch out for Kim!


	7. Kim so not Possible

Kim ambushed Bonnie and Ron and she wasn't impressed. _Bonnie and Ron? That is so awkweird! Never thought the loser could mingle with the winner. Now Bonnie is just as much as a loser as that dork Ron was. _

Kim: Say your prayers, both of you!

Bonnie and Ron huddled together in fright at the sight of a destructive Kim. She held her atomic blaster and aimed it at both their heads. Bonnie did a somersault out of the way, while Ron slid out from the other side. Ron tackled Kim down and Bonnie sneered at her with her familiar face. Ron knocked her out again so they could have some leeway and not be threatened for awhile. They threw Kim out the window, but she didn't die? What? She didn't die! She got up and ran off! Bonnie and Ron were shocked and dialed Wade for an idea.

Wade: What's the sitch?

Bonnie: Sitch? What's that?

Wade: Situation, for once. And you didn't know?

Bonnie: Oh. Okay. The sitch is: We threw a knocked out Kim Possible out the window, but she woke up as she hit the bottom and ran off! And this is my bedroom on the second floor!

Wade: Interesting… I don't have an idea, but I don't know if you're dealing with a real Kim.

Bonnie: The possibility of a fake Kim?

Wade: Exactly.

Bonnie: Be prepared for anything Ron. This is weird. Awkweird!

Ron: You just used my term!

Bonnie: Yep Ron man.

Ron: You're not snarky!

Bonnie: Because now I know someone gives a darn about me.

Ron: That's what I'm for!

The two went back to sleep in their respective places.

It was a morning about 7:00 AM.

Bonnie woke up while Ron was still asleep. Bonnie woke him up in the craziest way possible. She kissed him awake, making his heart pump fast and kick him into life.

Ron: Well, Bonnie-kisses really do work…

Bonnie: Exactly. Wake up Ron man.

Wade: (through the Kimmunicator) Kim is on the run! She robbed the Middleton bank!

Ron: That's really familiar, Bon-Bon.

Bonnie: That used to be offensive, now I find it gosh-darn cute.

Ron: I didn't intend to tease you that way this time.

Bonnie: We must chase that 'Kim' down! If she was fake… Where would her real self be?

Ron: Maybe Drakken's lair! But let's wait until this 'Kim' is taken out.

Bonnie: We don't want to run the risk of killing the real KIM!

Ron: We won't. I will tell the authorities to give her a little cut. That will show them if she's a synthodrone or not.

Bonnie: What's a 'synthodrone?'

Ron: A humanoid robot that imitates a person in every way.

Bonnie: Creepy, eh.

Ron: Very wrongsick.

Bonnie and Ron had Ms. Rockwaller's pancakes for breakfast, which Ron dove into and ate like a pig. Bonnie took her dear time. Then they went out on their mission to hunt the Kim down. After a while, they couldn't find her, just an empty bank, which left her cringing, because she loved money!

Bonnie: They stole all the money!

Ron: Maybe I need to tell ya this… But money isn't EVERYTHING!

Bonnie: I know I just like riches!

Ron: Don't be a money-hunter!

Bonnie: Okay, Ron.

Ron: Be frugal and life's joys will come to you. Ya dress doesn't have to be perfect.

Bonnie: My dress… Not perfect?

Ron: I don't pay too much attention to my clothes…

Bonnie: I see that Ron man.

Ron: And I'll have a nice surprise for you during a mission.

Bonnie: What is it?

Ron: Big surprise! (His pants fall on him)

Bonnie: (Choking on a laugh) OH my gosh! Your pants!

Ron: Oops. I'm quite the pants loser.

Bonnie: Nice pun, Ron man. But you're not a loser anymore.

The two eventually went to the mall enjoying themselves until her Mom came to pick her up for a surprise day trip… Wait and see what happens!


	8. The Last Sitch

Bonnie went from the mall to the park with her Mom to the park, but this giddy adventure needs a nice twist. Bonnie and Mom were sitting near a river having a nice lunch when her Mom said, "I'm Synthodrone 841." Bonnie panicked but 841 tied her to a tree! This is the third time Bonnie has been tied, and this is by far the worst!

Ron was at home when he got the news from his Ronnunicator.

Wade: Here's the sitch. Bonnie has been tied to a tree at the Middleton River Park. Her mom was revealed to be a Synthodrone. So bad…

Ron: That's so wrongsick!

Wade: Get her please… The daylight is coming to an end really soon!

Ron: On my way!

Ron took his motorbike and headed down to the park to free Bonnie. But Bonnie wasn't just tied to a tree, she was tied to a 30 ft tall tree, and she was at the top! She screamed 'Help' numerous times as Ron concocted an idea. He finally grabbed an idea. Ron brought stilettos so that he could climb the tree. He untied her ropes and slowly let her down, being extra careful since falling could mean injury or death.

Bonnie: My hero!

Ron: No problem, Bonnie.

When they touched the ground and Ron took his stilettos off, they went over to a log and sat together on it. Bonnie wasn't afraid of getting just a little intimate with Ron. She planted a sweet kiss on his face and it really delivered the message to Ron that she has put her heart in his hands. They kept it pretty tame though, since Ron really had morals to stand to. They went back home into Bonnie's bedroom and had a chat.

Suddenly, Wade came through with the Kimmunicator.

Wade: There's really bad news. Kim has been killing people! Random people!

Bonnie: (Her face grew red with passionate anger.) Not this time Kim.

Ron: We better stop this KP. This is so awkweirdly mad.

Bonnie: We must go! Get gear on! I've got a spare atomic blaster for you!

Ron: Really? Thanks!

Bonnie: No problem.

Ron: Time to kick Kim Possible butt.

Bonnie: Absolutely.

They went off to find Kim Possible, (A fake one, but they don't know) and bring her to justice.

They finally found Kim but she instantly tried to shoot Bonnie, but she missed using her cheerleader maneuvering skills. Then she tried to shoot Ron but he slid down and missed the shot. The two ran away to a hiding spot.

Bonnie: (through the Kimmunicator) Wade, we spotted Kim. GET THE AUTHORITIES!

Wade: Right on my way!


	9. The End of Kim

Prologue to 'The Shadowed Truth.'

Wade contacted the authorities and they arrived, surrounding Kim. Kim was trying to shoot them all but just couldn't do it. They seized her gun and she surrendered.

Wade: Kim has surrendered.

Bonnie: Boo yeah! Badical!

Wade: When did you start using that!

Bonnie: (She winks to Ron.) The Ron man.

Wade: Ooh… Kim isn't Kim!

Bonnie: She a synthodrone?!

Wade: Affirmative. She's Synthodrone 805. She confessed to the authorities that she wasn't the real Kim Possible.

Bonnie: So where's the real Kim?

Wade: (picking up the readings) She's at Drakken's lair!

Ron: Thought so.

Bonnie: We must get to her!


	10. The Shadowed Truth

Bonnie and Ron went off to the Drakken and Shego lair. They came upon the two crooks and Ron had such an evil look at Shego that she almost instantly lashed at him. The two ran to where the real Kim was tied up. They had to dodge Shego's fire and Drakken's contraptions.

Kim: Help me! Bonnie and RON?!

Bonnie/Ron: Yep.

Bonnie: No questions asked. We're getting you outta here!

Kim: Your attitude sure changed, didn't it?

Bonnie: Long story. We need to try to free you…

Bonnie and Ron cut Kim down from her snare and ran out of the Drakken and Shego lair.

(2 hours later)

Bonnie: This sunset is so beautiful, Ron.

Ron: Sure is, but you're too beautiful.

Bonnie kissed Ron with an illimitable passion that was so painfully precise that Ron felt the electricity come between the two. Bonnie felt pure electrical love shock as he sank into Ron's loving kiss.

Kim: Well, how are these two lovebirds doing?

Bonnie: (She blushed bright red.) Good. And I take back every time I called you 'Tin Teeth.'

Kim: Thanks for the apology Bonnie. May we be friends instead of rivals?

Bonnie: Sure Kim. Just let me enjoy my time with Ron. He's such a man.

Kim: I thought you called him 'loser.'

Bonnie: I seriously take that back. I was saved 3 times and saved his life once.

Kim: How was that?

Bonnie: The fake you ignored the request to rescue Ron, so I was forced to.

Kim: Fake me? I heard that the two crooks were designing a synthodrone. But I could never imagine that they cloned ME!

Bonnie: It's absolutely true. The fake you met with the authorities and got taken care of. The fake you almost killed us both in my room…

Kim: Ron was with you in your room?

Bonnie: Twice. First time he encountered the Kim, he said, and he hid out with me. I didn't really like him then. The second time was laid back and I liked him then…

Kim: How did it all end up?

Bonnie: Peaceful, and really sweet time. The time he saved me from the vat in the factory, I fell deeply for him…

Kim: Ron is a true man I see.

Ron: Agreed KP.

Bonnie: I'm glad I could have someone so awesome. And badical!

Ron: We have great conservations!

Kim: Ron, you mean 'Conversations?'

Ron: Yeah yeah KP.

Bonnie: Let me have time with him…

Kim: Honorably so. (She left them to enjoy themselves.)

Ron: Bonnie, Lonnie might have all the looks, and Connie have all the brains, but you have all the spirit.

Bonnie: Ron, you're so sweet.

Ron: Those teal eyes make me tipsy.

Bonnie: Oh…. …. I think you're kind of cute.

Ron: Well thanks Bon Bon.

Bonnie looked into Ron's eyes and he did the same for her and they delivered a lengthy kiss to each other, as the sun setted.

THE END.


End file.
